Trapped
by Guineapig126
Summary: Jackie, an average 7th grader, has a fairly normal life. She goes to school, has friends, and plays video games, in particular, Minecraft. There's Riley, an 8th grader, can be described as anything but normal. He has a YouTube career, playing Minecraft. What happens when both of them meet for the first time and have to fight their way out of the game they love? Also other Youtubers
1. Chapter 1: Before It All Happened

**Why hello there! Well, awkward greeting… Anyways, this is my first fanfic and this idea is something I've always wanted to ACTUALLY WRITE. Yea. Sooooooo, enjoy and already putting this out there, many, MANY sequels are planned. Hopefully, you will enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, or any youtubers, only Riley and Jackie. If I did, well, I could die and not regret anything.**

_Tick- tock. Tick-tock._ The second hand moved ever so slowly towards the number 12 on the clock. Algebra class was as annoying as those baby shows on Nick Jr. Maybe even worse. The kid next to me was still intently listening to the teacher. I was definitely sure he was the only one in existence to do that. His name was Riley. He had a YouTube account. I didn't know which, though, he never informed anybody of it. He was also friends with the nasty kids. Back to algebra. The only thing I knew about this lesson was that significant digits were _confusing_. There was all this business with zeroes, and rounding, and- stop. Too confusing. I didn't even know how I got into that class. As I started to zone out of everything, even the second hand, the bell rang, sharp and long. Sometimes I even covered my ears and hid in my arms to hide out the deafening sound. As I headed out of the door with my crap ton of books, the teacher shouted homework. Why, on a Friday, assign it. It was just dumb. I headed to my locker and packed up, my friend, Leah, meeting me outside. On the way to my house, we talked about the normal stuff, like Minecraft, best game EVER, and who likes who, and all that crap. Overall, the afternoon would have sucked if she hadn't come up with all the funny, and admittedly embarrassing, remarks. At my house, we kept on talking until she had to leave. Leah was a really good friend. We would both do anything for each other. Man would I miss her if I had to move. As I thought about my fantasies, and wanting them to come true, my mom walked in the door.

"Hi," I said, tired out from the day.

"Hello," she responded. "How was your day?"

Ah, the same old, annoying question. For a matter of fact, my day was terrible. Oh, how I hated most people at J.W.M.S. All the girls find me weird and annoying, while the boys are _very _immature, and still believe in "koodies" or whatever the heck they call it. However, I just responded, "Good," like always. Nobody needed to know how crappy everybody was to me. I just shrug it off, and imagine blowing them to bits in my mind for their dumb, idiotic remarks.

Anyways, I swiftly finished my homework, sure I would utterly fail, and went on my iPhone. Anytime, anywhere, any place, my favorite YouTubers would cheer me up. I would always laugh hysterically at the videos and scream, "THAT WAS SO FUNNY" or, "Why did that have to be said?" I always dreamed of meeting all of them. Team Crafted, and a few extras, like paulsoaresjr, and some YouTubers who play Pokemon, like Marriland. When my feed was all empty of new videos, I walked over to my computer to play Minecraft. For an hour or so, I played the Hunger Games, dying in Deathmatch. My cousin messaged me and we ended up playing Minecraft in a Skype call.

"Why, hello there," I greeted him.

"Hi," was his reply.

For hours, we played Minecraft. When I checked my clock, it read 3:00. The moon was high in the sky and I actually realized my droopy eyelids.

"Look at the clock," I said.

"Wow. Its three already?"

"Apparently."

"I think I should go to bed,"

"Okay, good night!"

My cousin hung up. I kept playing, unaware of what would happen. Slowly, I lost consciousness. I even let it happen, thinking I would just fall asleep. I thought about waking up, drooling on the keyboard and getting killed by all the mobs on the singleplayer world I just made. However, something very,_ very_ different happened to me.

**First chapter Yayyyyyy! If anybody sees this, there will be LOTS more chapters today. I might even write the whole thing. No joke, I'm home sick and REALLY bored. By the end of the day, there probably will be at least 10 chapters. Also, I'm sorry if it's short, the next chapter might be as long or longer. If I could put more themes (which I wish could happen), there would also be hurt/comfort (FOR CHARACTER DEATHS, they will be teleported to the real world after they die, but can come back, if a sacrifice is made 0_0), Romance a little, YOU WILL SEE WHY, and Adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm In Minecraft?

**Well, the last one was shorter than I expected. Another chapter yay. And sorry I kinda only put 1 up yesterday. Meh. Hopefully this one will be good!**

I awoke with the sun gleaming in my eyes. Leaves swirled and danced before my eyes. I could feel branches holding me in a tree, a blocky one for that matter. Through the branches, I could see a mountain, seemingly made of pixels in the foggy distance.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in Minecraft, aren't I, just like all those fan fictions," I said. **(hahahaha)**

Knowing what I should do, I jumped out of the tree and began to tear down some trees. It actually hurt. REALLY BAD. After I realized my knuckles were practically made of wood, I stopped. Only sixteen pieces.

"In-game, I can actually get as much as I want without hurting. Maybe Steve actually feels pain that cannot be seen." I mumbled. I knew this would become regular, for I am alone here.

I crafted all my wood into planks, then into a crafting table, and made tools. I had a few pickaxes, but that's it. In game, I always loved living in mountains and forests. I hiked towards the foggy shape, looming in the distance. I felt like I wasn't alone in this world, but it didn't matter right then. All that I cared about was figuring out why the heck I was there, who else was there, surviving, and _maybe_ getting home.

As the sun set, letting out dazzling rays of red, orange, yellow, and pink, I burrowed into the mountain I had previously reached. I was starving; hopefully I would find food soon. I had seen no pigs, spies (chickens), or cows. Due to my excessive amount of wood, I made a door and sealed myself inside.

"Oh, please don't make this be on hard mode," I whispered, almost like begging. I realized that it might be smart to make a stone sword, so I preformed the task. I figured instead of being holed up inside this mountain for the whole night, I would go and slay mobs. I sucked at it, but why not, am I right? It turned out, it was _easier _in person. I was a natural with the sword, and no lag. I really enjoyed the latter. A creeper or two blew up. Well, not two, more like ten. The landscape was speckled with holes to be filled in. I sighed, knowing that's what I would do all day tomorrow. I _had _planned to build a house and maybe go mining. Plans are usually ruined, I guess.

"Ughhhhhh," I groaned. Dirt was heavy. No questions asked, it was just heavy. Surprisingly, when I had finished fixing the landscape, the sun wasn't even a quarter of the way through the sky. I was ecstatic. I could get _more_ done than I planned. I decided to go and mine, but my stomach growled. I needed food-and fast. No pigs, no cows, no spies. I sighed and began to break many pieces of grass. A farm was soon crafted and I had bread before I knew it. As I feasted, a bark was heard in the distance. _Dogs! _I thought. Good thing I had slayed many skeletons the last night. I could tame one. I headed into the bordering forest. I slinked around in the trees, feeling trapped by the darkness the canopy cast on me. The barking evidently became closer, so I sped up. Sure enough, there was a dog. However, it was a lost pup. I became so depressed, thinking about how lonely it must feel. It was white with light gray patches on its chest, paws, tail and back. It was so pretty; I just _had _to tame it. The poor little thing backed up cautiously and whimpered. My heart melted. Slowly, I walked up to it and fed him a bone. One did the trick. He automatically had a collar (Minecraft logic), and was able to sit down and stand up at my command.

"Hmmmmm…" I thought. "I need a name for you. Oh! I've got it! I'll name you… Andy!"

There you have it. The pups name, Andy. He followed me home, well, home as in a hole in the mountain, and I let him sit inside.

"You stay here while I go and build a home for us," I commanded him. Andy stayed put. _Good. He listens to me,_ I thought. For the house, I decided to make a Cozy Cottage, a design that one of my favorite YouTubers always made his house in survival.

"Oh, great, I need so much stuff for this," I glumly mumbled. I went out and collected all of it. I needed twenty-four spruce logs, four stacks of stone bricks, thirty-two stone, LOTS of wood, and a few extra decorations. I worked really hard on that house, too. It turned out perfect. I had the perimeter wall to keep mobs out, a big yard for Andy, and the house had everything I need. Storage room, a bed, a kitchen (which took me forever, don't even ask about mounting furnaces), and a mini house for Andy. It all seemed perfect. However, it struck me right then and there, there were more people here. Deciding it wouldn't be smart to go gallivanting in the wilderness looking for people with a stone sword and no armor, I would go mining.

"Andy, you have to stay here," I told the pooch, who I had just called from my hidey-hole. "You can wander around; just don't do that teleporty thing like the endermen, okay?"

He just tilted his head and barked, which I assumed was a yes. Patting him on the head and saying farewell, I headed toward a crater I had seen earlier. The sun was setting just about then, letting loose the array of beautiful colors on the horizon. The trees were beginning to have tall shadows, making them seem like they're looming higher than before. It gave me a mysterious fear of the forest, and what it contained. I shook the feeling to the side and spotted the crater. It looked like a meteorite struck and created this vast cave system. However, I knew that they naturally spawned. I peered into the never-ending abyss of darkness, to see oddly, no mobs. I should have been happy, but it was just weird to see none. Tentatively, I placed a torch on the wall of the cave, hoping nothing will jump out of the dark. Thankfully, nothing did. Even though Herobrine, a legend among all non-noobish Minecraft players had been disproven to exist still had me quaking in my boots every time I entered a cave. Immediately, I realized something. _I'm _such _a noob_, I thought. Iron could only be mined with a stone pickaxe or better. I had wood. Hastily, I made a crafting table with the wood I had at least been smart enough to grab, and created many stone picks. They were my favorite mining tool. I didn't have to waste my iron or diamonds to strip mine every single block of stone away. I hurried through the cave, spelunking it. I grabbed every bit of iron/coal I could have ever thought of having. The pressure began to rise; I realized the void was getting closer. I created another crafting table and a furnace. The iron was smelted in no time. I made myself an iron pick and went even deeper, looking for diamonds now. On the way, I grabbed more coal and iron, and began a collection of lapis, redstone, and gold (also butter, but I don't call it that too often). I neared lava, and heard it bubbling underneath me. I went down a drop and saw exactly what I wanted to see and more. A few patches of diamonds, all near each other. If that wasn't enough, the cave was _epic._ Plain epic. It was like Waterfall Caverns. I explored, in awe. I grabbed everything I possibly thought I could have carried. Twelve diamonds, and a few stacks of everything else. It was too overwhelming to even think that I had all of this stuff. Since I had explored the whole cave, I gathered all of the good stuff and stored it back at home. Since I was going to look for more people, I decided to make a diamond sword and chestplate, and iron leggings, helm, and boots. When I actually looked up at the sun, I had spent the rest of the night and most of the day spelunking. I organized myself, grabbed Andy, who was steadily growing from a pup, and left. We explored many places looking for the presence of other humans. A few days later, we heard some talking through the trees.

"Hey, did you hear that?" one asked.

"Yea, I did," another replied.

"How about we check it out?" a third voice asked.

"Okay, let's go!" the group shouted. I could hear many voices.

_Oh Notch, there aren't _that _many, are there?_ I thought dreadfully. I hid behind a tree and shushed Andy, who was beginning to growl. I heard a few, maybe five, coming my way. I stiffened, just like the tree branch behind me. _Please, please, please don't let them kill me, _I silently plead. The group walked around the tree and spotted me.

**Sorry, cliffhanger lol. I had to do it OK? If anyone has seen this story yet, they can only perform actions like all the characters are because it is a mix of reality and Minecraft, so they can choose their sword swing, and it will impact the amount of health, and climb trees and stuff. So, yea. That's all for naow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yah, hi there! It's like 10:30, I have to go to school tomorrow, BUT I CANT STOP! #cantstopfreakingwontstop hahahaha. Anyways, I just saw the reviews after I posted chapter 2, soooooooo ANSWER TIME**

**Guest: Thanks for watching it! I also have a habit of putting WAYYYYY to many exclamation marks sometimes :P**

**YoshiPuff625: He is awesome, right? He might even be in here soon…**

**Onto the chapter naow!**

**[WARNING: YOUTUBERS AHEAD]**

We all locked eyes, and I was sure mine were wide and full of terror. Theirs seemed confused. I looked behind me for a route of escape. I didn't even think and bumped into a tree. It hurt, but as I lay on the ground, I had to facepalm. I picked myself up and started to tentatively ask questions.

"Who are you…?"

The one with jet black hair responded. "I'm Ty, and these are my friends, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and Adam."

_Wait, WUUUUUUUUUT?! _I thought. Welp, Time to die. Just kidding, I'll probably just scream. However, I decided to (thankfully) bite my tongue and talk calmly.

"Do you have a home base?" I also asked, sure my voice was quivering.

"Yea, over here," the one named Mitch pointed east. I couldn't decide what to say, maybe if I had a realization bomb then they would know I knew who they were. Using my best acting, I made my eyes light up.

"Hold on, just one minute," I said. "You don't happen to be…"

"Ummmm, yep," Jerome answered.

I could barely hold it back anymore.

"Guys, I love your videos so much, even though that's what the average fan would say, so let me start over… You all brighten up my day all the time. You are so funny, and sometimes , the only time I laugh during the day is when I watched your videos. Thank you." I tried to make it seem formal, hoping I didn't seem too crazy. I had one chance, if I blew it I would hate myself for the rest of my life.

"Thanks," they all said in unison, and it seemed like a legit, truthful answer from all of them.

"Do you want to come to our house?" Jason asked.

"Ummm… Okay," I answered. I knew there were people here. I didn't know they would be _them. _I wonder who else was there. Maybe AntVenom, or CaptainSparklez, or maybe even… stop. I know I would die if I said his name. Paulsoaresjr. Okay, I HAD TO SAY IT. He could be here, for all I know, wandering around with, Dusk, Sam, Sammy, Yipper, Ferris, and the rest of the gang. I squealed. Silently, but I did. This is really starting to become like all of those fan fictions online. **(Get ready for this reference a lot lolololol) **I followed them to the base and gaped.

"Of course _Sky_ would have this much butter by now," I remarked. The whole entire house was made of gold. I couldn't say it out loud, though, I'm pretty sure I would die if I did. At the hands of Sky. We walked inside, and I began to really freak out, maybe even pass out. I saw the rest of Team Crafted, who was only Ssundee and Seto. **(My mistake, had most of them show up XD FYI, I'm not gonna include the animators or the artist, so sorry if you are fans of theirs.) **_I better not pass out._ I warmed up to the fact that I had just met them; I seemed a lot calmer after the little scare. That was my weakness though, I was scared too easily. I couldn't even watch _Paranormal Activity_ without screaming and running out of the room to play _Pokémon_, a lot less scary of a thing. I could swear I was still shaking as they let me in, just because of shock. I mean, come on, I hit a tree. I had a few deep cuts on my forehead. It seemed they noticed it.

"Hey, do you need some bandages?" Sky asked.

"T-thanks for the offer, and y-yes," I replied, still shaken up.

"Sorry if we scared you," Jason apologized.

"I-It's ok, I'm just easily s-scared, and people usually h-hurt me."

It was true. School is not a friendly place to be. You get shoved, punched, insulted, and ignored. Sometimes, you just can't take it anymore. It becomes too much.

"Like, how?" Ty asked.

"Uhhhh… W-well, lots of t-things." I replied. We were standing, or should I say sitting, in a lounge area in the building at this point. I had just been invited in.

"C'mon, tell us," he coaxed.

I could never, _ever,_ tell anybody, even if it was them.

"T-too personal, I h-hope you understand," I said, trying to make them lose interest.

"Yea, we do."

Phew. Crisis averted. Now, time to negotiate an alliance and leave.

"I have a question; do you want to have an alliance?" I asked, not stuttering anymore.

"Okay," Sky replied. He seemed to be the leader of the group."Maybe you should stay here a little longer, that tree was vicious." The group laughed. I chuckled too, the line was quite funny.

"Better not eat it," I threw back. Everyone seemed to be out of breath from all the laughing. It finally settled down.

"Now that our life spans are increased, why don't we talk?" I asked, now not really scared.

"You better like Betty," Jerome threatened me.

"I do, but swords are better in my opinion, sorry."

"HA!" Mitch screamed. "Someone else finally likes swords better!"

"Don't rub it in," Jerome said glumly, but with humor.

I felt kind of weird being the youngest there and the only girl for that matter, even though most of my friends were boys, and older than me.

"So, what do you like?" Seto and Jason almost simultaneously asked me.

"Ummmm obviously games, writing, not school, reading, and computers. Anything else you need to know before I leave?"

"I guess not," Ian replied. "I didn't really get to ask a question though."

"Well, did you want to ask me something?"

"I'm good."

"Okay if you say so, I'll be leaving."

"Bye!" they all shouted.

"I'll visit sooner or later," I shouted back.

I began the trip home. I couldn't believe Andy just sat there the whole time, still as a stone. It didn't even seem like he was moving. I told him to followed, and he followed. I made the journey back home. It ended up raining, which I did _not_ like. The Cozy Cottage came into view, and I ran inside, to find someone inside.

**Heheheheheheheh, I love cliff-hangers. Well , I'm gonna be accepting OC's for this story. I'll accept five to seven to join the group. Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**Looks:**

**Backstory:**

**Best friend:**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I think I will update lots on the weekends and every other day during the week. Just FYI, (I like that phrase) this will be an OCxOC. Nothing else, just that. Thanks for reading, and bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter! I'm gonna be using crazykatz430's OC in this chapter, and thank you for the submission! Here we goooooooooooo!**

I looked inside of my house. Two people were inside, taking shelter. I jumped back, startled. One looked familiar; the other was completely new to me. The one who was a stranger had pink hair, like coral, turquoise eyes, a striped shirt of the same colors that hung off of her shoulder, white shorts, turquoise and coral-pink leggings and white shoes. There was a dog and two cats with her. The other one, a boy, had jet-black hair, a blue tee-shirt, icy blue eyes, grey sweats, and black and blue sneakers.

"W-who are you?" I asked, shaking again. I really didn't like new people.

"Well," the girl began, "I'm Katz, and these are my pets, Lily, Whiskers, and Jinx."

The boy remained silent, staring at me.

"Wait, youe Jackie, right?" he finally questioned after a few seconds. That's I knew him from. Personally, I don't like him. I knew he was Riley, and that many people knew him. He usually hung out with the nasty kids. I tended to avoid them at all costs.

"Ummmm…" I trailed off, quite uncertain of what to say to them. Katz held a bow, while Riley had a sword in his hand. I instinctively backed off.

"Why are you backing off?" Katz asked.

"I-instincts," I stuttered. My back hit the door. I knew I would have to talk with them sometime.

"Why don't we talk a little?" Riley asked. "We were just looking for shelter."

_Well, I won't be rotten like the bullies and kick them out. I don't want to be like that._

"Well, I d-don't have a chair, s-sit on the floor I g-guess."

We all sat down, ready to talk. I was still holding back the urge to run hundreds of blocks away.

"Why did you come here?" I began.

"First off," Riley stared, "We both spawned together. We decided to have an alliance and work together. We got geared up, but one day, it seemed like all of the mobs in the universe attacked us. We had to retreat, leaving our house far behind. We needed a place to stay, so we went in here to shelter."

"I-I see," I said. I looked at the way both of them were looking at me. Kats had a fairly neutral, but nice-looking expression. I could tell that I could trust her. I glanced at Riley. He seemed to be blushing at me a little. _Wait, does he like me?_ I began to blush in the silence too, but Katz began to talk.

"We have really nowhere to stay, really. Would you let us stay here?" she asked.

I considered the pros and cons. Since they seemed like people I maybe could trust, I accepted.

"You can stay here; just build a house next door."

"Thanks!" they both shouted. I was beginning to get comfortable with them. I kind of had to, heh, they were living here now. I decided to let them build, and then I would discuss my other alliances and take them to meet them. Meanwhile, I glanced around, for no reason. I felt a presence, in the woods. I knew they weren't safe, everything seemed ominous about them. I stared at one point, and for a split second, I saw two pure white lights, coming from the tree's shadows. They seemed to lock with my eyes. I felt frozen, like quicksand was holding my whole body in place. I was only taken out of the trance when Katz shouted, "Hey, do you have any spare cobble?" I snapped my glance away, seeing the lights flee in my peripheral vision. "Yea!" I replied.

I went inside my house to the basement, and rummaged through the chests. I found a few stacks and picked them up. I took them to Katz, who had a pretty impressive build. It was a mini cobble castle, with pillars. I gaped at it for a second.

"I just came up with the idea," she informed me. "I like to build random things."

"Oh. This is really cool, though."

"Thanks,"

I gave her a thumbs up and went back to my house.

I decided to organize my chests while the construction took place. It took _forever,_ I really hated doing this. Too tedious for me.

"We're done!" I heard Riley shout from outside. I closed the chests, now organized, and went outside. I saw both the houses, Katz's mini-castle, and Riley's wooden masterpiece. It was amazing; it had a nice roof, and blends of different wood. The inside was very decent, too. I went inside Katz's house, and the inside looked very medieval. I loved that style, It reminded me of Minecraft Files season 5. It had a few floors.

"Guys, nice original houses," I said, impressed.

"Thanks," they replied in unison.

"Hey, are you going to take us to your allies?" Riley asked.

"Sure, okay," I told him. I wasn't sure if Riley would know Team Crafted, being a YouTuber and all, but I wasn't going to question that now. As we left, Katz left all of her pets home, and Andy stayed with them. Jinx and Andy seemed to have a friendship going, so we let them stay with each other. I took the three on the trek to Team Crafted's base. When you know where you are going, the journey is barely half-a-day. In the distance, through the trees, I saw the golden base, shining in the sun. I told them this was the place and sped up. We ran to the door, and I knocked on it. Sky answered, and saw me with the two others. I gave him a warm smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," I returned. "These are my new friends, Riley and Katz."

"Well, you made new friends pretty fast," he remarked.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Why don't you come in?" Sky asked.

"Okay, I took them to meet you guys because naturally, I guess we can all be allies."

"Sounds fine, come and meet the others."

We all walked in and saw the rest of the group working on making new things. They glanced up at us and saw that there were two new people by me.

"Guys, we have a couple of new allies with Jackie," Sky announced. Everyone looked up and welcomed us.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we got to know each other a little if we are to be allies," I presented.

"Sure, anything to get me out of smelting all of this iron," Jerome joked. I chuckled while we all started to talk. They all got to know each other better. As the conversation ended, we began to walk out the door. We didn't expect to be met with the green and sad-looking face of a creeper.

**I feel like I'm really cruel :) Anyways, I'll use about two or three OCs. And you can be best friends with one of the YouTubers, by the way. I decided to make Katz a member of the group of three, though, I felt like they could be like a posse or something. I might even implement her as a main character in the sequals, too, I love the idea of a third companion :D Signing out, hope you enjoyed this part! **


	5. Chapter 5

**mEEp. Heheheheheheh, my phrase, DON'T STEAL. OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CHARGED WITH COPYWRI-Moving on, I love to write this. I cannot stop. I'm just gonna make a hashtag for this story, #cantstopfreakingwontstop cuz yet again, it is 10:30 and I cannot stop. See the amazingness that will unfold in this chapter now. I think it's level is 9001. By the way, here's where the T rating comes in.**

**{OCS ARE NOW CLOSED IF YOU DIDN'T SEE MY MESSAGE IN THE REVIEWS}**

The creeper flashed white, and went KA-BOOM! The front door was torn open, revealing a horde of mobs. I hadn't seen any since the first night. It surprised me, but I pulled out my sword. I didn't have a bow, like Katz, so I leaped into the fray. The rest ran towards it, ready to fight. I hacked and slashed blindly, knowing none of my companions were near. I saw my enemies being decapitated and undead blood flying everywhere. I heard some booms go off, probably because of the creepers. I was scratched, and shot with arrows. Spiders leaped at me and attempted to poison me. I pulled out a spare iron sword and fought with the double blades. It was very convenient, having two weapons. The horde was thinning; I could see my teammates, plus one more. _Who is that?_ I questioned myself. In the moment I was distracted, a zombie pushed me to the ground. I made quick work of him, and killed the rest of the mobs near me. All of them were gone at this point. I stared at the sky, which was beginning to brighten. However, I noticed a voice, booming very low, from no source. It said, "You may have defeated my lowly troops, but you will soon fear ME!"

I jumped and hit the ground on my back, full of fear. I was surrounded by new people, _and _something just contacted me through telepathy.

"W-what the Notch w-was that?" I gasped, on the ground. I attempted to get up, but my wobbly legs would not support me. I collapsed again, and this time, Riley helped me up. He let me support myself on his shoulder and he kept his arm around my body for when I tripped and fell. I felt blood all over my body, some of the zombies, some of mine. I knew my arm had a deep cut, and so did my leg. My breathing was ragged; I felt Katz support me on the other side. We went back into the building, and I was put on one of the beds. I saw most of my other friends and that the stranger suffered similar wounds .I was shocked, that's why it seemed like I was worse.

"Man, that was a s-s-surprise," I said. I got some wrap for my wounds with the rest. "W-who are y-you, by the w-way?" the girl who I had no idea who she was looked really shy, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a blue foodie, light blue sneakers, jeans, and light blue headphones on.

"Oh, me?" the girl asked, then laughed. "I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crest."

"Just FYI," she whispered to me, "I'm freaked out right now. I'm really shy around Team Crafted, except my brother."

"Who's y-your brother?" I asked.

"Mitch," she replied.

"T-that must be really cool," I said.

"I'm still really scared."

"H-heck, me too, I d-don't like new p-people."

We giggled silently, when some people walked into the room. It was Mitch, Jerome, and Jason. Crest ran up to her brother and gave him a hug. He hugged back, and I smiled, knowing that we had all been in the video game a long time, and Crest just showed up. I knew there were more people here, and we were going to find them, one way or another.

They let go of each other, and Crest motioned me to come into the main room of the base, which was slightly wrecked. Everybody was in here right now: Riley, Katz, Crest, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Ty, Adam **(A/N: I'm gonna call him Adam from now on not Sky okay?)**, Seto, Husky, and Ian. We all sat down.

"Why don't we discuss what the heck just happened," I suggested, trying to take the leadership role, like most of the time. Hopefully I would succeed just this one time.

"I hadn't seen any at all here until just then," Crest said.

"Katz and I had a large run-in like that before," Riley declared. "Maybe they are getting stronger and smarter and planning ambushes."

Everyone mumbled their agreement, besides me. I remembered the voice that had spoken to me, and how bone-chilling it was.

"They have a leader," I finally spoke.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"Well, there was this… voice after the battle. It said, and I quote, 'You may have defeated my lowly troops, but you will soon fear ME!' That's why I was so startled," I unintentionally looked at Jason right then.

"Humph," breathed Riley, "whoever this is, we can take them on!"

He seemed a little arrogant. Maybe that's why the nasty people accepted him into their group. Few of us seemed to agree with Riley, so he just sat down, face red as a tomato, maybe for even more than one reason.

"I say we abandon this place, just in case they come back. I think the mobs are intelligent to remember where the giant butter castle is," I suggested, my leadership side kicking in now.

"I think we'll stay here," Mitch said, "but I want Crest to go with you."

She seemed to pout a little at just seeing her brother again for the first time in weeks, but perked up again. (**Another A/N: Crest is gonna be 7****th ****grade, just because it would fit the story better.**) "Okay, I'll go," she said a shy smile on her face. She reminded me of myself, just a smidge with the fear of some people.

"Crest, we visit a lot, so…" I told her, making sure she knew where I was going.

"Okay!" was her reply. The four of us, Katz, Crest, Riley, and I, left.

"You really think there's a leader of the mobs?" Katz asked.

"Yea. That voice was _bone-chilling._"

"I wonder who it could be…"

"Me too."

"Maybe it's the Ender Dragon, communicating with telepathy," Riley suggested.

"That seems too absurd," Crest pointed out.

"True, since when did an Ender Dragon communicate with telepathy?" I pointed out. We all shared a laugh. I felt comfortable with my friends. The only thing that seemed out of place was the presence I felt lurking in the shadows above me in the tree canopy.

...

Crest had built her house. It was _amazing._ She paid attention to every last detail, and it ended up looking like something from a professional map creator's map. It was a _really _nice wooden house with glowstone lamps, stairs, half-slabs, basically anything that would make it look attractive. And it did. The inside was awesome, too. Crest had a real talent for building. I must have said that out loud with my gaping mouth because she said, "Thanks."

We all walked outside, the sun rising. It had been two days since we last visited Team Crafted at their building. All four of us had built up strong and sturdy walls to protect from a spontaneous attack. All of us, Team Light, as we had started to call ourselves, suggested things to do.

"Maybe we should hunt," Riley suggested. "Our food supply is running low and we should make some farms with the empty space."

Thinking smart, I had decided to leave lots of room inside for any new structures.

"I think we should… yea, do that," Katz agreed.

The rest of us nodded, and we assigned positions. Crest and Katz are going to work on the farms, while Riley and I go hunting. We said our goodbyes, and Riley and I headed out. We snuck around in silence, in the woods, but then had a serious question to ask him.

"Why did you hang out with _those_ kids on Earth?" I questioned. He looked at me, surprised.

"You mean Isabella, Seth, Ethan, Rob, and Travis?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Well, I honestly dunno," was his reply.

"_That's it?_" I hissed. He had to hang out with those nasty people for _no reason?_

"I am really, _really _sorry for what I did back then."

A flashback overcame my thoughts. **(A/N: When everything is italics, it will be a flashback. When a word is italics, it is emphasized, and when a few sentences are italics, it is a thought. Naow, back to the story!)**

_I was backed against the brick wall by the five people who I despised the most: Isabella, Travis, Rob, Ethan, and kid named Riley, who I also despised, was there. They had evil looks glinting in their eyes and fists up._

_ "Hey, smarty-pants," teased Travis._ _All of them hated how smart I was._

_ "What's one-hundred and fourty-four divided by twelve?" Ethan asked. I knew If I answered correct, I would be pounded, and if I answered incorrect, I would be laughed at nonstop. So, I decided to suck it up and say the answer, 12._

_ "Twelve," I answered, spitting it out at their faces. I saw Isabella and Seth get mad. I got a punch in the face. And one in the gut. I decided this was my day, October 3__rd__, 2011, to fight back and put the bullies in their place. I gave Seth a low blow with my trained foot, and also kicked Isabella. The lunch aides did not care whatsoever what happened, nor did any other of the staff members. It was a five versus one when Isabella and Seth's friends joined in the beating. I weakly fought back, running out of energy. I saw a tear slide down Riley's cheek before he, too, joined the beating. I let myself go limp, and when it was over, the beating and name-calling, the group receded. I gave a glare to them, and the only one who looked back was Riley, and he seemed sad about having to do that. I told myself not to believe it, he was just playing a trick on me, and would wallop me when I got close, thinking he was being nice. I kept my hardened stare, and he eventually turned around and walked away. I, too, turned back, and went to my only two friends, Leah, and that day, I had seen Riley with minor bruises. He probably got beat for something, too. What kind of friends were those? I had thought._

_**RILEY'S POV**_

We were walking through the forest, silently, when all of the sudden, Jackie stopped to ask a question.

"Why do you hang out with _those _kids back on Earth?" she asked, her gaze hardening. I never liked it when she did that. It reminded me of a horrible day.

"You mean Isabella, Seth, Ethan, Rob, and Travis?" I questioned. I knew I was right.

"Yea."

"I dunno," I responded. I couldn't tell her I was forced to.

"_That's it?_" she hissed. I flinched, but I didn't think she noticed it.

I'm really, _really _sorry for what I did back then," I genuinely apologized. She seemed to be lost in thought, and that was when I was brought back to October 3rd, 2011.

_Jackie, the kid I felt bad for, was backed up against a brick wall. My friends were doing it to her. I couldn't help her, I just stood there and watched my friends, Isabella, Seth, Ethan, Rob, and Travis beating her up, after she just answered a math question right. A math question. Jackie was fighting back. And holding her own against the five. However, Travis whispered to me, "Join in or we'll beat you up, too."_

_ I was threatened. I had to join in. I sadly punched her once, and walked away. She had gotten up. Jackie was tough. I looked back at her, but she gave me just a cold, hard look from her teal eyes. I couldn't bear to see it any longer; I was a softy and I started to cry as she sat with her only two friends. On the field, later today, Isabella approached me. For no reason, whatsoever, I was mauled, and suffered the same treatment as Jackie. I guess you could say I liked her, because of the way I didn't want to treat her before. However, I was forced into friendship with those, things, dare I say it. I always forlornly looked at her, but I was pretty sure that her hatred for me still burned. When she treated me nice at the house, I had a little hope, and we started to become friends. I was ecstatic, maybe I could finally tell her how I really felt. I couldn't muster the courage, though._

"I-I have something to say, Jackie," I said as we ended out conversation for a few seconds.

"What?" she asked, seemingly still mad.

"I-I… think I like you. I mean, in the way where…yea,"

**ARGGGGGG! I WANT TO KEEP WRITING, BUT I HAVE TO DO MY FREAKING HOMEWORK. I have like 3 things for algebra (kill me) and I have to finish some English stuff with my persuasive writing. Man, cant middle school be just a tad bit easier? Lol, now that my irl rant is complete, I am accepting all OCs so far and are closing them for now (If you didn't see the message before and in the reviews…) I was so emotional during this chapter. I had to go to Riley POV just to make it more meaningful… If I should switch more, let meh know! Also, check the reviews once in a while, if I cant gat to a computer to write for a while, I'll post it there. Just fyi, ill be gone from October 25****th****, to around October 28****th**** for regionals. I figured I might put a quick one up at some point in that time period, but it takes me a while to get mentally prepared for a pokemon tournament like this… XD Anyways, signing out, hope to see you by Friday! :D Well, type a message t oyou, but still… **


	6. Chapter 6

**NO HOMEWORK :DDDDDDDDDDD FINALLY NONE. Quizzes actually help sometimes lol.**

**Time to answer reviews! :D**

**Crazykats430: Yea it isn't fun with all the homework :l**

**YoshuPuff625: Hahaha, it's ok ill use her anyways. And, don't break lamps, they're expensive.**

**On with the chapter! (I'm randomly listening to some music right now lolllllllllll)**

_**Jackie's POV**_

I stared at Riley, blankly. _What!?_ I thought. That couldn't be true. Why, then? Why would he like me, in _that _way, if he beat on me all the time? I was confused. It was just like algebra class. I looked into his icy-blue eyes, and saw the truth. Wow. Wow. I guess… Wow. Maybe I liked him, too. I began to see that he always took pity on me. I always thought he was tough and nasty. But, I guess they were just assumptions. He really had feelings for me. I had some for him, surprisingly, too. I always pushed it aside, but I let it all out now. I blurted what I thought, too.

"I… do too."

For a second, he seemed shocked, and surprised, just like me. Then, we hugged. It felt relieving, but this was only one of many of my problems. I still had to worry about that prescence that I was sure was there, watching us now…

We stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Ummmm… We should go hunting," Riley finally pointed out, letting go. I agreed.

"Yea… Do _not _tell anybody about that," I said.

"Wasn't going to," he replied, holding his hands up. Both of us chuckled, and _finally _got down to business. By the end, we had many pieces of raw beef, raw pork, and raw chicken. At the Team Light Base, what we called our little complex, Crest and Katz had built a very impressive farm. I could tell the design came from Crest and Katz had the talent with the plants.

"Nice farm," I commented.

"Thanks!" the replied in unison.

Since we had everything done we needed, I thought about what we could do. _Yes!_

"Guys, I want to discuss something," I said. "How are we going to defend from a mob attack? We all know it's coming; why not prevent them from getting in here?"

"Why not?" Katz said. "I don't want anything to happen here."

"Okay then, we need ideas."

"How about a cannon system?" Crest suggested.

"That's a good idea. One problem," I said.

"What?" Katz asked.

"Anybody know how to do redstone…?"

"Me!" Riley answered. He knew how to do redstone? Well, that's a hint to what YouTube channel he runs…

"Thank Notch," I responded. "You think that you can build a system?"

"Sure, why don't we rest though; the sun is setting."

I looked at the western horizon. Pastel pinks, oranges, and reds tainted the sky as the sun dropped below. They splattered like paint everywhere.

"Woah." was all I could say. The day had been that short. We all said our goodbyes and departed to bed. By the time it was midnight, my eyes were not drooping, and I could not sleep. I decided to get up and look around the area. It would be good to know the area for some attacks. I felt the prescense burning my back again. It wasn't the same one, however, this one seemed less sinister. I twirled around to see who it was, and was greeted by a sword to the stomach. I staggered back. _What?_ I pulled out my duel swords, ready to fight. There was a shadow in front of me, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. It was a very strong-looking teenager, a few years older than me. She had really long black hair that fell to the middle of her back with purple streaks through it. I knew some people carried their real-life appearences into this dimension; if I hadn't, I would be a shiny Mudkip with a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and some sneakers running about. It seemed like this girl had carried her real-life appearance here, and I saw a black-belt on her waist. She had very bright purple eyes and was pretty tan. _Oh crap,_ I thought. That was a black-belt from karate. I was probably going to die. However, I still pulled out my sword, willing to at least put up a fight. When something like this happens, nothing needs to be said. You just fight. I charged, hoping I would score a hit. She sidestepped at the last second, and planted a sword in my back. Not hard, but it hurt. I launched myself to a tree, hoping I would be able to climb. I started to gain momentum, but was knocked off the side. An arrow was implanted in my shoulder, and I plummeted to the dirt below. I felt a crack on my bad ankle, which I hadn't irritated in a long time. This time, I might have broken it.

"AHHHHH" I screamed. I didn't want to show weakness, but I had to let that one out. I fell do my knees, and prepared to be killed. However, I decided not to suffer this fate. I jumped up, apparently hitting her head, and pretty hard. I limped towards her, ready to fight more. We looked at each other, and met eye to eye. I charged again, predicting the side-step to the right, but utterly failed. Since I had my probably broken ankle, screaming in pain, I hit the ground with a thump. I started to shiver. _No,no,no,no_, I thought. I couldn't get like this now. I tried to fight the feeling, but it overcame me. I felt an icy sword come in contact with my exposed throat. I would never give up, but now I was shaking violently. My enemy could see it, and took advantage of the moment of weakness. However, at the last second, I felt myself speed away from the ground and appear from behind. I took the opportunity and struck. I was to tentative to do any real damage and just struck her iron armor. I would think of that as a mistake later. She turned around swiftly and hit me in the stomach again. It deepened the wound. Again I staggered, and fell. I was unable to get up then. She pointed the sword straight at my throat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm Jackie, leader of Team Light."

She lowered her sword. "Team Light?"

"Y-yea."

"Well… um… sorry. I didn't know."

"You know o-of us?"

"Sure! You guys are actually really popular here. I heard from a traveler about you guys."

_Hmm. This traveler must have been at the castle to have known about us, _I thought.

"D-do you know t-the traveler's n-name?" I questioned.

"Well, there were a few: Paul, Taylor, and Chim."

I winced in surprise and pain.

"Come on, I'll help you heal," the girl offered.

"Ok," I said, in pain. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, too."

We went back to her settlement, a wooden square. It seemed like she had just settled in this area. I was helped onto a bed, and my stomach was burning in pain. I saw the sticky, warm blood coming out of the wound. I shrieked, looking at it made it hurt more. Yuki seemed to notice and worked quicker. I gazed at her working diligently to get bandages ready.

"Here; sit up," Yuki commanded.

I did what I was told and she wrapped the bandage around the wound. It seemed to feel better a lot faster by doing this.

"There will be a scar," she informed me.

Great. Just great. Now, I had one on each knee, from a sidewalk and _taking out the trash, _**(A/N: I actually have a scar on each of my knees for the same reasons lol.) **and now the one on my stomach.

"Oh well."

Since I was getting bored, I asked Yuki a question.

"What was your life like before you came here?" I asked.

"Well," she began, "I was a member of the school marching band, and I played the clarinet. I was the oldest in the section, so I had to run all of the players. It's a really stressful job. I also had to help my dad at the farm we owned. That and karate are the things that made me so good at fighting. I also taught karate before I came here." **(A/N: sorry if I didn't make that exactly like it was, I don't really do karate)**

"Wow, that's a lot," I said. "I could never do that much. I don't have that much responsibility."

"Well, what did you do before we came here?"

"Umm… All I really did was sing, play violin, play Minecraft, watch YouTube, go to school, do homework, most of the generic stuff for a gamer," I informed her.

"Oh."

"I have to go," I said, getting up off the bed.

"No, you should heal."

"My friends might be getting worried by now. I kinda sort of didn't tell them where I went…"

"Hey, wait!" Yuki exclaimed as I started to walk out the door.

"What?" I twirled around to meet her in the eyes, even though I had to look up.

"Can I come back and maybe join you guys?"

"Sure!" I said, happy to let someone join.

"Thanks!"

We both walked back, in silence. It was midday about now. I was surprised at how fast my wound healed. I was able to unravel the bandage and saw a raw, pink scar. I've seen a lot of things, but that was horrifying. I pulled my sweatshirt over it immediately. As we walked, I saw the glint of the golden castle where Team Crafted lived.

"Why did I lead us here?" I questioned nobody as I facepalmed.

"What's wrong with this place?" Yuki asked me.

"Team Crafted lives here, this isn't where I live."

"Let's visit them, then."

"Uhhhh, ok."

The two of us walked into the clearing and saw Seto and Ty. They snapped their heads up to see us.

"Hi," I greeted them, waving my hand and smiling.

"Hi," said Seto and Ty simotaniously.

"Hello guys," said Yuki. It seemed like she knew them from the past…

"Do you know them?" I asked Yuki.

"Actually yes, I do know them from somewhere before."

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Most people don't."

It was a lot less troubling to introduce Yuki, our new companion, too all of them. Actually, I didn't even need to introduce her to them. They just seemed to catch up, and we were on our way. I got the same feeling of somebody watching me as I always did in that part of the forest…

_**Isabella POV**_

I walked around my house, looking for the source of the hideous noise I had heard before. It seemed to come from behind my house.

"Hello?" I yelled, not scared, like that little kid, Jackie. She was a little scardey-cat. Fitting she likes cats so much. Back to finding the source of the noise, I glanced behind my house. I saw Seth, my best friend, there. However, he had the white eyes of Herobrine.

"Seth!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, I have some info." He informed me.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"Riley and Jackie are here, and they have teamed up with some other people. Three others to be exact. They are Team Light and Team Crafted is with them." That wasn't good news.

"Are Travis, Ethan, and Rob here?"

"Yes, we'll meet them soon. Want to make a group, too?"

"What will we call it?"

"Team Dark."

"I like it. Anyways, what happened to you?" I questioned Seth, again.

"I paired with Herobrine."

**Hope you enjoyed! I just want one question answered: any pokemon fans who are reading this, whos getting X and Y?! IM FREAKING PUMPED! Anyways, i will update every 1-3 days or so, I think I have a schedule going. And, i bet you didn't see any of that lat part coming. Signing out, i think i had more to say, but whatever. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Yea… sup. I've got a new chapter and I will answer reviews and then get on the chapter :D**

**crazykats430: I wouldn't really care if you had pink hair, ihasCupquake has purple hair :3**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYY**

_**Jackie POV**_

The wind rushed towards me as the trees thinned out. I was with Yuki, heading back to Team Light HQ. I began to pull ahead, jogging. I saw the stone brick wall appear and I bolted toward it. I saw that the sun was rising, it hadn't even been 12 hours since the fight I had. It would only make sense with Minecraft logic that I would be able to not have a broken ankle and just a scar in this short amount of time. I assumed my friends would be waking up, so I stayed extra quiet.

"Hey," Yuki called towards me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You sure your friends would let me stay?"

"Of course!"

"Can I have a little back-story on them, then?"

"Ok," I replied. I would start with the simplest. "I don't really know that much about what Katz's past life was like. All I know about Crest is that she's Mitch's sister, and Riley…" I started to feel my eyes water. I couldn't tell Yuki. Not yet.

"What about him?" she insisted.

"Can't talk about it. Ask him when we get inside the wall," I informed her.

"Oh. Okay."

We got inside just in time to see Riley walk out of his wooden house.

"Hey, good mo- Who's that?"

"Oh, long story short, I went exploring at around midnight, got in a fight with her, she found out who I was and healed my wounds which were a broken ankle, and a gash on my stomach," I lifted up my sweat shirt to show him, "and then she wanted to join our group so I gladly accepted."

"So, basically, you are letting a person who tried to hurt you exploring join our group?" he questioned.

"Basically, except she didn't mean what she did."

He sighed, "Fine."

"By the way, her name is Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, too. You sound awfully familiar, though."

"Uhhh…" was his reply.

"Why don't we stop touching the sensitive subjects right now, okay?"

I said that with a blush. I still didn't forgive Riley for everything on Earth, even if he did apologize. That time was a moment of weakness. I still trust him, but I don't forgive him. Two completely different things there.

"Why don't you get settled and build a house Yuki?" I said after many seconds of awkward silence. It had felt like many hours.

"Okay, where do you want me to build?"

"Next to the wooden house at the end." I pointed to Crest's house, where she was emerging and heading towards us. She had wide eyes, and was staring at Yuki.

"Who's that?" Crest questioned.

"Her name is Yuki. She will be on Team Light."

"Oh," was her reply. It seemed like she was too tired to care.

"Do you have enough materials to build?" I asked Yuki.

"Actually, no."

"Feel free to take some from my house and collect some from outside the walls."

"Thanks!" she shouted before running off.

I was left, all alone, with Riley. Crest had gone back to her house to sleep, and Katz was still snoozing.

"Awkward moments," I said.

"Yea."

Just then, I heard a snap behind us, and saw two faces I would love to never see again.

"Ethan, Travis," I growled. Did _everybody _have to be playing at three in the morning? I knew immediately what they were here for.

"Hello, wimps," said Ethan.

"Nice to see you, too," I replied sarcastically.

I looked at Riley; he was glancing nervously between the faces of my enemies and me. _No!_ I thought. _Don't side with them!_ I knew he wasn't going to fight. I took it upon myself to pull out the diamond and iron swords I had acquired. It was a 2v1, assuming Riley wouldn't help. I waited for their first move. I had learned from the battle with Yuki to wait for the opponent to strike first. Fortunately, Travis lunged forward and I was able to sidestep and land a hit. He screamed in pain. I was going to go all out on this one. I heard footsteps; Riley was slowly backing away with horror on his face. I didn't think he could stand to watch. I saw Ethan take a cautious step back too. I had hurt Travis pretty badly. Ethan then ran up to me. This time, I decided to be risky and charge full-speed at him, too. We clashed, and he easily overpowered me. I ended up sprawled on the dirt, in pain. Fortunately, I had managed to throw my iron sword and cause a gash on his shoulder. I had a feeling we would all be leaving with these battle scars. I felt an adrenaline rush, and I went to swipe at Ethan. In a flash, he had vanished. So had Travis. _Where did they go?_ I thought.

_**Seth POV**_

__"I want to ask you something," Isabella informed me.

"What?"

"Can you go get Rob, Ethan, and Travis for me?"

"Sure," I replied. We were going to form Team Dark, and take down Team light, and eventually Minecraftia. Herobrine was a part of me, wasn't it natural that I wanted to claim it from his brother, Notch? Actually, I should be referring to him as _my_ brother, now. I was now Herobrine and Seth. I was one, unstoppable person. Anyways, I went to fetch Rob, who was wandering through a desert.

"What? Who's there?" he said as he twirled around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Rob! Calm down, it's me, Seth behind you!" I called out to him.

"Oh, thank, Notch, I thought you were-"he stopped dead in the middle of the sentence as he set eyes on me.

"Rob, I'll explain it later. Very complicated.'

"Okay…" he said cautiously.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Isabella. I have to find Travis and Ethan."

Rob let me grab him and take him back to the house. He said his thanks and I moved on. I teleported, yes, I could do that, to Ethan and Travis. Travis was in a heap on the ground, moaning in pain. Ethan and Jackie were in a fight. Riley was backing off and looking on in horror. I could tell Jackie was scared out of her mind to be fighting Ethan. He always delivered the hardest blows. In the end, she was on the ground while Ethan had an iron sword slice his shoulder. _Man, she was sneaky, _I thought. Instantly, I grabbed Ethan and Travis, not telling them what was going on. At the house, I healed them up and explained everything.

"Wait, so you're partially _Herobrine? _That's sick!" Travis said. I was glad he thought it was cool.

"Yea, that's pretty sweet," Ethan joined in.

I decided to let Isabella take leadership of Team Dark for now, I would soon rule it. We had a meeting discussing what we should do about all the alliances involving Team Crafted and Team Light.

"Have you guys forgotten?" I asked. "Hello, master of the mobs here."

"Oh, yea," remembered Rob. Everybody else seemed to grow a little smirk.

"We could take them all out!" said Isabella with the biggest evil grin. I agreed. Douglas, my Ender Dragon, would be able to eliminate all of the weaklings. Permanently.

**Sorry, it may be a tad on the short side. I feel like the action makes up for it, though. Oh, yea, I have a few questions! Everybody can pick one YouTuber that will not be in here already!** **The ones who I'm planning on implementing are**, **by MC username (If I get it correct lol I don't know ALL of them) are: paulsoaresjr, ChimneySwift11, AntVenom, ihasCupquake, Marriland (If that's his Minecraft name), and maybe TBNRfrags. Lol I dunno anymore XDDD Also, should I have a theme song for chapters that it would apply to? I mostly inspire these off of music; I could put the song I'm listening to maybe at the time of writing in here. OKKKKKK, signing out! Bye! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I be here right now, obviously. ANSWER THE REVIEWS!**

**YoshiPuff625: Ummm… dats crazy and all of that will happen soon lol and no I don't know "The Crew" sorry I will look them up though.**

**Lol, another chapter coming right at you :D I dunno if anybody got the minigame reference in the last chapter but yeaaa. I have to thank everybody right now, though. I didn't think I'd get this many reviews and follows and favs on this story. Thanks again, and LEZGO!**

_**RILEY POV**_

__I was watching the fight in horror one second, and shock the next. I had seen a bright flash of light and the two attackers had vanished. I saw Jackie turn around and glared daggers. _Whops, I should have helped. This will not help us being friends, _I thought. She just sighed and went into her house. I knew Jackie was mad at me, and I didn't want her to. To tell the truth, I've always wanted to be one of her friends. She seems kind, and that she would be a good friend. However, my other "friends" ruined that. They were the bullies, and I was labeled as one, too. I always felt bad for what we did, ganging up on helpless people. I knew she had hugged me before, but that was obviously an act. I don't know why, though. Jackie hated me, and it was horrible. I wish we could be just friends, or even more, but it was just a dream, and those don't happen. Even though we're in Minecraft, and that was my dream… Anyways, I decided to relax in the forest. I went to a lake I had found exploring. The water always calmed me, the soft, gentle waves lapping at the sand, the reflection of the sky, they were just perfect. I decided to climb a large tree, which was hard, and stare at the lake. I relaxed and took a deep breath in the branches. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind dancing through the trees, and tried not to nod off. I thought of all of my feelings about everything. I think the time in this world is changing everybody. Out inner feelings are somehow coming out and showing. Whatever. I believe I did fall asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, the sun had just dipped below the horizon. I decided to jump down and tread back to the base. I weaved through the trees and walked slowly. Just as I stopped to take a deep breath of the aroma, I saw somebody appear in front of me.

"Seth," I growled. He looked almost normal, except he didn't have pupils anymore. I widened my eyes a little. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you something," he responded.

"What would you want to ask _me_, the third wheel, or should I say, sixth?"

"Woah, what's with the hostility?" he said, putting his hands up in defense. "Anyways, would you like to join Team Dark?"

I knew that it was those five, and I didn't have to think about my answer. "No, never."

"Suit yourself. We'll target you first, then." After he said that, he vanished. I was immediately scared. _Target me first? What did he mean?_ I wanted to tell my team what had happened, but I found it difficult to work up the courage. _I guess I'll just keep it a secret for now._

_** JACKIE POV**_

I sat in my hut all day, healing my wounds. It was pretty horrible. I knew Riley left for a while and Crest and Katz had gone to practice some fighting skills. I also knew that Yuki had introduced herself to Crest and started to build her house. It was boring just sitting and waiting for everything to vanish. I noticed that Yuki had gone out to practice fighting with everybody else. I looked out my window, where I saw all this happening, and noticed that Crest had been holding her own. Crest was my age, too. I found that shocking. Katz had almost the same result as me, but of course, we were only using wood swords in practice battles. I felt a lot better, and I needed to practice fight with everybody.

"Hey, Yuki, Katz, Crest, mind if I join?" I called to the group.

"No, come!" Katz shouted gleefully. "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"I am, too!"

I walked over to the sparring area and grabbed some wooden swords. I had taken a liking to the double sword strategy. However, today, I wanted to try a bow.

"Guys, mind if I take a bow from someone and try it out? I kind of never really shot one before…"

"Sure, here!" Yuki threw her bow at me and a few arrows. I took the bow in hand and decided what to target. _Yes, the target on the wall! If I can hit it from here, I will automatically legally change my name to Katniss Everdeen._ I took the arrow and drew it. I heard the string stretch, and I aimed. In a split second, I released the string and saw the arrow sail across the air like it was a boat on the ocean. The telltale _twang_ told me that it had landed on something. The target had an arrow implanted inside of it, right in the center. And nobody leaves any arrows in the wall.

"What the heck… How did I do that? Surely physics has an explanation?"

"Well, first there was gravity, friction, air resistance, inertia-" Crest began, but glanced at the entrance and cut herself off. I looked to see what was happening. Riley walked through the entrance, looking nonchalant with his hands behind his head. However, in the time we were in this video game realm, I had picked up a talent at reading people's emotions in their eyes. Riley looked defiant and terrified. I ran up to him.

"What happened?" I asked him, curious.

"Gather everybody," he ordered me.

"Why should I?"

"Just gather everybody I have something important to say."

"Well, okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"That's the important thing."

I shut up and called for everybody to listen to what Riley had to say.

"Okay, first off, this is really important. This may even cause our deaths if we're not careful. Seth came to me and-"

I cut him off. "Seth's here?" I asked.

"Yes, he and the rest," Riley explained. "Anyways, they created a new group called Team Dark. And they are controlling the mobs. All five want revenge on us for some _odd _reason. I'm being targeted first because I did not accept their offer to join."

That struck me. Riley had decided to stay here than go back with him. I felt like a little pick was being taken to ice and breaking it. Everybody had looks of horror across their faces and were trying to spit out responses. The situation was serious.

"Hold on!" Crest shouted, terrified.

"What?" I asked, urgent to find out why she was so scared.

"Team Crafted! They could be in trouble! And my brother's there!"

"Ummmmm… Why don't we just go? They might need help."

Everybody silently agreed and we geared up. I took my armor and two swords. I also decided to craft a bow with some arrows to test out my newfound skill. As I waited for everybody else, I heard a rustle behind me. The bushes shook, and my bow was drawn back, ready to shoot. A diamond sword shot out with a hand. Out of the bush, an explorer with a really short beard and mustache, like stubbly short. He had a green hat and a camouflage suit, made for exploring.

"Ummm…" I stumbled. "W-who are y-you?"

"I'm Paul."

Holy Notch. He's right here. Blehhh. Speechless. Ummm, what now.

"Ehmmmm, 'ello."

"Are you Australian or something?" he said with a chuckle.

"No," I said with my normal voice. "I guess it's like you to hide in a bush, though." I was surprisingly comfortable with him around.

"Wait, you know about me?"

"Well, yes."

Awkward silence followed. _Wait, didn't Yuki say there were some others with him? _I thought.

"Was anybody with you? I heard there was."

"Well, I kind of lost them. They heard fighting going on by a golden castle and decided to check it out."

_Oh-no. _"Come on, we don't have much time!" I shouted to Team Light. "They're my friends!"

Everybody came rushing out, fully geared.

"Team Crafted's under attack! We have to hurry!"

The now six of us rushed towards the base, which is not so far running. I heard screams and groans as we approached.

"Light, ATTACK!" I shouted. A new battle cry. Pretty spontaneous, but nice. We filtered out into the clearing to see all of our friends being attacked and drawn farther towards the castle. I leaped into the craziness and pulled a zombie off of Jason. Stuff was leaping onto me, so my bow came in handy. _This is what the Mob Army is like under Se- I mean Herobrine's control. _They were quicker, smarter, and overall stronger. I hadn't even paid attention to everybody else. Yuki was fighting side-by-side with Seto and Ty, while Crest was saving her brother, Mitch, from skeletons. Katz was leaping on every mob and sniping most things, too. Riley was defending Adam, Ian, Jason, and Jerome from a horde of spiders. What was I doing? Fighting alongside Paul. Taking down mobs, left and right. I looked at the sun when I had time.

"Seth, I will _so _kill you," I growled when I saw the wither silhouetted against the sun. I saw the purple bar show up at the top of my vision. I think everybody else did, too, when they looked at the ever-so closer boss mob.

"Fight me, bro!" Adam screamed.

I shuddered in place, and took my bow out. The wither shot his first withering ghast balls (as I called them), and it killed all of the surrounding mobs and hit Katz, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Ty, and Seto. I tried to take an arrow out of my quiver and shoot him away, but I was frozen in place. _No, not this again-_ I was shot head-on with one of the wither's weapons, and I felt the magic start to take effect. It felt like I was being continuoulsy being slashed at by a sword. My hearts dropped one-by-one, until I had around three left, I estimated. Deciding that I shouldn't let my fear overcome me, I forced my body to take a sword and jump, to slice him open. Black, gooey blood oozed from the wound, but he seemed to only have a fourth of his health be taken away. The wither shot more of its weapons, and struck more of us. I quickly stuck a piece of steak in my mouth because I got slightly hit and I had no regeneration. We all were scoring hits, and eventually, his health was zero. I looked around to make sure everybody was okay. Someone was not. **(A/N: SORRY THIS IS WHERE I CHOOSE SOMEONE TO DIE SO SORRY IF THEY WERE YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! Man, this will be hard… I'm truly sorry, fish :'()**

"HUSKY!" I screamed. He was injured, laying on the ground. I still felt some intense wither effects, but my friend needed me help. I flinched a few times, and Seto decided to cast a spell on me to stop it, since he was a mage and all.

"Thanks, Seto," I mumbled. I sprinted over to Husky, just like I would when the adrenaline was pumping through my veins playing soccer. I was behind everybody who was more friends with him than I was. Like, Team Crafted. Team Light and the few others, some I had yet to meet, stood a few blocks back and watched the action unfold. Husky had gotten a direct hit multiple times. I started to cry. I hated to watch people die. Or be in the vicinity when it happens. It had happened with my two grandparents I had a living memory of. I always hated everybody who still had a grandma and grandpa and gloated about visiting them on Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Getting back to the scene in front of me, everybody tried everything they could to make sure he lived. I sensed his hearts counter going down. _3, 3 and a half, 2, 2 and a half, one, one half-_ gone. He was dead. I, personally, didn't know him, but out of all of my subs on YouTube, he was one of my favorite. I started to cry, and I'm sure everybody else had gotten hit hard, no matter how much they knew Husky.

"Why don't we…"

"You could if you want," Adam spoke up.

"Okay… Team Light and others, retreat."

We got our last glance at the mourning Team Crafted, and I was pretty sure I felt almost the same. Glumly, the now eight of us marched slowly back to the Team Light base. I assessed my wounds, physically and emotionally. I had some minor cuts and bruises, and a scarring experience that would last. Great.

"Everybody, I need to know who these two new ones are."

The two looked at time. I recognized their skins once I got a good look. Chim and Ant were there. I had met so many people and I was so tired that it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm Chim and this is Ant."

"Great, let's heal."

I got down to business, and helped everybody with their more major wounds. Katz didn't seem too fazed by the fight, so she just needed some paper to wrap the deeper cuts. Yuki was the same. Crest received a blow to the right side of her head. I was afraid of a concussion, which I didn't know how to heal, so I took her in a building and did the pupil test. They dialated just fine, so I asked her some questions. She answered them all fine, so I just advised her to stay up and don't fall asleep. Riley and I still had a slight wither effect. Seto's magic didn't help fully, I guess. I gave him some milk, and I took a swig, too. The rest were treating their own wounds, so I decided to stretch and stay moving. I didn't want to stiffen up.

"Hey, want to, ummm… Come on a walk wit me?" Riley asked, unsure.

"Sure…" I responded. We walked out of camp and took a walk. It wasn't eventful, we just shared some small talk. He seemed calmed by the wind and water surrounding us. We took a little more of a detour before the wall was in sight. I was thinking some weird things, and one of them was _Team Dark's gonna have a wild ride._

**Sorry, someone had to go :'( THE FISH WILL COME BACK SOONER OR LATER. Probably lots later. Anmyways, I'm sorry again for the lack of chapters ive been putting out lately :/ School is a lousy excuse, but its not my fault. BLAME THE FISH. Lol, im blaming myself. My skin is usually a fish. Like, a Shiny Mudkip fish. Anyways, I have a few character theme somgs for this story, just thought id share the first two, naturally. BY THE SAME ARTIST.**

**Jackie (because of the bullying issue and such): Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan**

**Riley (Because of his want to be true friends [or even more] with Jackie): Save You-Simple Plan**

**Theyre by the same artist because I saw the first one and thought it was perfect and the second one just popped up. Signing out, adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyaz! Back with another chapter here! Sorry for the delay, I had it all typed up and it deleted -_-. Anyways, ONE ANNOUNCEMENT! There might not be any more chapters until Monday. I have to go out of town for regionals! So excited, but sad that I can't write. REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Unknown Person (Guest): Tobuscus will be a request I'll accept, I never really thought of him being in the story either so thanks for reminding me about him :P**

**YoshiPuff625: I love your randomness :3 Preston will be here too, so don't worry :D**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

I woke up, a few days after the assault on Sky's base. I think physically, were all healed, and most of us are mentally healed too. Not me, though. I still had a little bit of trauma. I decided to mine to clear my head. Mining was really fun, finding precious gems and exploring what not many dare to tread. I was collecting iron by a lava pit whilst listening to the bubbling. It was soothing, and the caves felt like home. I strip mined for hours and explored new caves before deciding to leave with twenty-three diamonds and a few stacks of iron. The days were relatively boring, and we also had the tree newcomers, Chim, Ant, and Paul living in the complex. I was pretty sure that they didn't know where we were settled. That felt good, but terrifying. Team Dark could just keep attacking my friends and killing all of them at the castle…

Today was a resting day, so basically all of us did whatever. I decided to go into my basement, sit on the bed, and tackle the questions I had gnawing at the back of my head.

_Will Team Dark ever let up? Will we be able to beat them? Am I too young to even be doing this? Yes, I am. I shouldn't be. Wait, if I shouldn't be, then why am I here?_

That question was a tough one to answer. I had no idea what to do, so I moved on to the second and the last.

_What should I do about Riley? I have mixed feelings…Anger, companionship, hate, etcetra, what is the solution to the problem there? I feel so many different things, I don't know what's right…_

I sighed. Most of these were questions I felt nobody could answer. Before I knew it, I was at the gate. No idea why I had walked there, I saw two people walking up to the gate curiously. I stiffened. _ More?_ Their voices were familiar. I recognized them almost immediately. Preston and Tobuscus. _Why are there so many people I've heard of? _I thought. It was true, so many people I knew and had conflicting emotions with are here… Anyways, I decided to keep my sword sheathed and let them approach. Bad idea. They saw me as a threat and attacked. Instantly, I pulled out my sword.

"What the-" I managed in between swings. The practice over the last few days helped. I ducked and swung. The fight went on for a little bit, and nobody realized it was going on.

"Dudes, I'm safe!" I screeched to convince them. The fighting ceased for a second.

"Yea you're probably on team with Herobrine," Preston mumbled, just audible.

"You ran into _them_?" I hissed the last word. I think the two got the point. The aggression wiped off their faces to a neutral expression or one I can't read.

"I guess you don't like them," Toby inquired. **(A/N: Calling him Toby. Deal with it if you don't like it.)**

"Why would I?" I replied, nastily.

"If you did, I wouldn't see why," Preston said. On the same terms, I showed them around the camp, Crest seeing me and recognizing the two new people.

"Preston!" she screamed. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Well, that was unexpected," he replied. "I accept, though."

I thought it was unexpected, too. _Ummm, why would Crest challenge him to a fight? Oh well, guess I'll watch._

It was a really close battle. They only used wooden swords, but if they were made of diamond, Preston would be dead already.

_Man, everybody's better at me with everything! Why does it seem like I'm being positioned as leader? _I thought angrily. It must have shown on my face, because Toby asked me, "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I huffed sarcastically. He seemed to get the point and kept watching the match. The sparring went on for a few more minutes when I heard a large boom.

"What was that?" I asked, suddenly scared. Maybe Team Dark was assaulting us…

"I dunno, but gather everybody!" Crest ordered. I shouted to all of them, Paul, Chim, Ant, Katz, Yuki, and Riley. One by one, we gathered weapons and headed into the forest to check out the commotion.

I heard a twig snap.

"Who is that?" I yelled.

A bush rustled, and none other than Ethan came out with Travis, charging at full speed. I greeted Ethan with my diamond sword and we both landed on our backs. Immediately, I leaped up and pinned Ethan to the ground. Yuki had stayed behind with me while the rest headed away. She was in an intense fight with Travis.

"Why are you here?" I questioned with a gruff voice. I guess it was me trying to make humor out of the situation.

"I can't tell you, he replied.

"Well, the last time I checked, there were no humane rights in Minecraftia."

He sighed. I knew a perfect come-back, he just wasn't good at them.

"All I'll tell you is _destruction_." He spat out the last word.

_Destruction, destruction… Wait! My friends!_

I slashed a quick wound in his arm and motioned for Yuki to run towards the castle. She got it and dealt a blow that sent Travis staggering. Tree after tree after tree crossed my vision as the castle came into view.

"No way…"

A horde of more mobs had seized the castle and had the last of my friends flailing more than fighting. At the head there was a spider jockey. Being angered by this, I leapt at every zombie that came in my way. With me and Yuki joining the fight, they thinned a little more. They revealed most of our friends cut and bruised, Jerome probably being the worst, with a deep wound in his leg. I kept on fighting and defending my friends as the hordes thinned out. Paying no attention whatsoever to my injuries, I finished the last undead and the battle was over. Riley came rushing towards me.

"What happened…?" he asked apprehensively.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, tilting my head in confusion.

"That, and that, and…" he began to point out injuries, one after one. I began to feel the effects of each one.

"Ummm, I kinda sorta need help over here," I said weakly.

"Let me help you…" I heard Riley's voice fade away as a black wave came over every sense of my body.

_**RILEY POV**_

"Let me help you get back," I said to her, before she passed out. _Oh, crap. What do I do if someone passed out?_

Quickly thinking, I picked her up and flagged for help.

"Help! Anybody, she's hurt!"

Mitch seemed to hear me and took her off of my shoulders.

"I'll take her," he said.

"Okay," I replied, scared. What if she was really hurt?

Crest and Katz came up to me.

"What happened?" Katz asked, worry running across her face.

"Jackie got hurt. I'm not too sure if she'll be all right."

They were both worried. I hoped silently that she would be alright.

_**Jackie POV**_

I felt everything shift beneath me. The place was pitch-black and it had an eriee feeling to it.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"Well, you're not _dead_," a random voice told me.

I sighed. "Thank Notch."

"You're welcome," he said, recognizing it as a male voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

We shared the moments of silence. Awkward silence.

"Wait," I realized after a few seconds. "You said you're welcome… Notch?"

"Yep."

I spent some seconds in awe. I was talking to Notch.

"Does the Aether exist here?" I questioned. "Is Husky there?"

"Well, the Aether _does _exist, but you're friend isn't there."

"Where is he?" I interrogated the non-visible person.

"Back on Earth."

Relieved now, I asked him one more question. "Ummm… Why am I here? I was playing Minecraft one moment and I was here the next."

"I… can't tell you that right now. I'll wake you up, though."

I wanted to protest, but I felt really warm and relaxed. Soon enough, I was being carried inside the castle, on someone's back.

I groaned, wanting to fall back asleep. My eyes were shut tight, trying to go back.

The person carrying me asked, "You okay?"

It was Mitch. "Yea," I half-heartedly said.

Everything ached. I felt my back, burning like hot wax was poured on it. I felt like my rib was bruised, too. It had happened to me before, I knew what it felt like. Before I knew it, a bed had appeared under me, and instinctively, I flipped over, groaning again. I never liked to lie on my back. Especially with what was happening to it. I didn't pay attention to what was happening, so I thought about something that had been troubling me.

_How do I feel about Riley? Do I think he's a friend, a foe? Nothing seems right with him. He always tries to be nice with me, but in the end, always follows his "friends". What do I do?! I mean, he said he liked me… not he was probably lying. But was he? He probably was. Then again, he was gentle with me…_

My mind kept buzzing back and forth, not knowing what my conclusion would be. In the end, I thought, _You know what? I'm probably going more insane than I was before I even came here. _When I even payed attention to myself again, the pain had subsided and I felt a band running across my back in a diagonal direction. I tried to get up with all of my might, and succeeded. My side didn't sting with pain anymore, and all of my minor wounds had been cleaned and healed as well.

"Hey, Jackie, you're up!" I heard a familiar voice call from down the hall.

"Katz!" It was good to talk to an old friend. _A friend…_

"Are you okay? You got pretty beat up out there. So did Jerome and Adam."

"They got hurt, too?"

"Yep. They're better, too."

"That's good. Did anybody head back to the base yet?"

"Nope," she replied to me.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds. I decided to call a meeting.

"Do you think you can tell everybody to gather in the main room?" I asked Katz.

"Ummm, sure, I'll tell them you got up and that you want to talk to everybody."

She left the room, leaving me wondering, _I wonder what their reactions will be to my news and plan…_

***Pants in tiredness* Finally. Finished. That. It might be a little short for some people, but sorry, the action scenes and epic points tend to be longer. If you would call that epic, lol. I think this might just be a filler chapter, the only thing important that happened was the thing about the AMPHIBIAN and the back wound. That's gonna play a huge role in the whole thing. Anyways, I'm starting a new **_**Warriors **_**fanfic! Just **_**Warriors,**_** no crossovers or anything. The four main cats are based off of characters in this story, though. If you're wondering who they are, it's Isabella, Seth, Jackie and Riley as CATS! Sooo, yea, this weekend I'm gonna be at REGIONALS FOR POKEMON YESSS so unfortunately, there will be no posting… sorry for the delay on this one, too… Signing out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BLAME MY MATH TEACHER! Anyways, next chapter, finally. I don't think I put this, but I placed 29****th**** at regionals :D Finally I got to compete lol. REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**crazykatz430: You don't really need to review every chapter but its fine if you do. And thanks for the compliment : ) I don't get emails about anything, though I wonder what's wrong**

**ONTO IT!**

_**JACKIE POV**_

"What?" responded everybody in unison. I had just told them about Husky. They seemed happy, but sad.

"So, basically, we're going to have to die to get out of here?" asked Seto.

"Yep," I responded.

Everything went dead silent.

"One more thing," I addressed. "We have to evacuate this base."

Adam started to have a fit. "What about the butter?!" he yelled.

I sighed. "You can take the butter; it can't stay here, though."

"Why do we have to move, though?" Mitch asked.

"The mobs and Team Dark probably know where this is. We have to make sure that we're all safe."

"Makes sense," said Mitch.

"Okay, then, pack up and we'll split up."

"Now?" whined Ian. "Come on!"

"Yes, now," I confirmed.

Everyone started to get to work. Adam mined all the gold pretty fast. In about an hour, we were ready to leave.

"Everybody, we'll split up into groups. Just find some, at least three people," I commanded.

They did as they were told. I guess l liked to have this kind of power. They would all do whatever I thought was best, anything I wanted to do… _Stop thinking like that,_ I told myself. _You would start acting like a monster!_

I felt like my inner voice was right.

In my group were Adam and Mitch. We set off straight through the forest. I never liked the forest. It creeped me out. There were evil things in it. **(A/N: Just in case anybody was wondering, the forest is like a roofed forest.)** The sun started to set through the canopy. It was beautiful, actually. Just as I began to think that, a pair of pure white eyes showed up, in front of us. I froze, widening my eyes. Adam seemed to notice me stop and looked at me. Mitch turned back, too. The two of them whirled around to be met with the figure. However, it swept past them, straight towards me. I tried to make a break towards Mitch, but I was cut off.

"You were always scared," it said, in a hauntingly familiar tone.

Attempting to be brave, I unsheathed my sword and went for the surprise strike to the arm. He pulled away, and I leapt to my companions. The man, as I had identified it, rose his hand up. _Oh no,_ I thought. _He's a mage. I'm screwed._ I felt myself be pulled up into the air and tossed aside. I had a feeling he was holding my companions in place, because they were struggling to break free of something. I felt a little voice inside of me speak. _You can beat him. Believe in yourself._ I decided to yolo **(A/N: No hate on this plz, I thought it would be relevant, since I've been thinking about this since 2012)** it and leap.

"What the-"I said, as I was thrust up to the sky by his magic. I would hit the ground with a thud and be in the real world, right? Nope. Not at all. I floated down.

The man was thoroughly surprised. It showed on his face. Anyways, I controlled my falling speed and slashed him at high speed. I landed on the ground and found out more about this. I could move really fast. After a little bit of exchanging slashes, and using magic, he fled. However, his pure white eyes were embedded in my brain. Herobrine. Mitch and Adam seemed to be freed from the bonds and gaped their mouths. I began to gape mine, too.

"How did you do _that_?" Adam finally managed.

"I-I dunno," was my response.

"Why don't we go back," Adam suggested.

"That would probably be a good idea."

The three of us walked back, Mitch still speechless. When the gates came into view, I called four names.

"Katz! Yuki! Crest! Riley! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" I screeched. Mitch and Adam went to the courtyard, as we had called it, and the four I called came rushing out.

"What… do you… want?" Crest panted.

"We need to go deep in here," I said, beckoning with my hand for them to follow me. We went to a secluded area in the woods, where nobody would hear our conversation.

I decided to be straightforward. "Did you guys seem to have powers on the way back?"

"Actually, yes. Isabella attacked us," responded Crest. "She targeted me and I ended up having the power to push her back and hurt her from a distance. And, I could float."

Everybody else was nodding.

"What the Notch is going on in this world?" I questioned to nobody in particular. I could feel the stress lately of this place. It felt like it was pushing me down. Very hard.

I took a deep breath and thought about this. We were trying to save the world of Minecraftia, as much as I was aware of. This could be affecting Earth in some weird ways, too. Our existence here is breaking the laws of physics in the first place. It could be all up to my rag-tag group of five to save the multi-verse. Wait, what? I repeated that in my mind over and over. The fate of the multi-verse could be resting on my shoulders. I was pretty sure that everyone was screwed at this point, if it was up to us.

"Let's not tell anybody about this," I concluded.

Silently and solemnly, we all got up. On the walk back I was thinking. I was thinking a lot lately. _I could be held responsible for the death of 8 billion people. What happens if I fail? If we fail? I hope we can work as a team. Riley and I don't seem too connected. He was a bully, anyways. Or is he? Sometimes, he was caring, but other times, he was nasty. Or was that tear real? _Everything seemed to turn back to my connection with Riley. I should attempt to be more friends with him. I mean lives are at stake here. It wouldn't hurt. I realized that it was night time. Feeling a yawn coming on, I walked to the basement of Cozy Cottage, where Mitch and Jerome were staying until we got housed built for them, too. _Another task for the day tomorrow,_ I silently sighed. My mind was jumbled with thoughts as I fell into an unsettling sleep.

. . .

I arose, drenched in sweat and fearful. I just had a nightmare of me failing against Team Dark and the multi-verse being shattered. _Who even knows if they're planning on destroying this place? _I thought.

_They are,_ the voice spoke again.

_Am I going insane? _I thought.

_Nope, I'm real. Call me Guinea, _it spoke.

_Are you my Minecraft character giving me advice?_ I inferred immediately.

_Yep,_ it confirmed.

_Great, now let's stop this conversation before I actually get more insane. Talk t oyou later._

_See ya!_

Well, okay. The shiny Mudkip apparently knows more than I do.

_Hey, I have feelings!_ It said.

_Shut up,_ I thought, and I didn't hear it speak again.

I got up, ready to build some houses. We started with Seto's. He basically had a Nether Brick mage tower that took some work to build, even with everybody. It followed another paulsoaresjr design. Since he was there, he was happy that most of my builds were inspired by his. All the rest flew by. Jerome's tree house, Adam's replica golden castle, Ty's standard house. All done in a good amount of time. Being bored, I decided to stand guard. Little did I know, it would actually be exciting and thrilling.

_**ISABELLA POV**_

"Go! We don't have time!" I yelled at Ethan. He needed to get ready to spy on the Light Warriors. We had an idea of where the base was, but not exact coordinates. Ethan was able to provide a HUD to look at the coordinates. This was a computer game, after all.

"Coming!" he screamed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I snapped.

I heard him snort and mumble. A second later, he was clad and ready to infiltraie. Our plan was to use their sympathy to our advantage. I injured Ethan, enough that it looked serious, but not enough that he would die.

"Seth! Teleport him near!" I commanded Seth. He did it from afar, dealing with his own business at another part in the base. Probably training more zombies or something, back there. I saw Ethat disappear with a _whiz_.

_Muhahahaha,_ I thought. _We will take them and the world down._

_**ETHAN POV**_

Appearing in a random forest, I pulled the HUD up and walked towards the nearest structure. I was someone standing at the gate, leaned up against the wall, eyes closed, deep in serious thought. It was Jackie. My confidence grew as I recognized her. I made more of a ruckus walking around. She opened her eyes and, to my dismay, she pulled out a bow. Suprisingly, Jackie had perfect aim. I felt an arrow be embedded into my shoulder and knee.

"Take an arrow to the knee!" she teasingly shouted, with a laugh. _She really is insane,_ I thought, as pain overwhelmed me. I began to gasp for air as Seth teleported me back to the base. Fortunately, I had memorized the coordinates and told them to Seth. He got them, healed my wounds, and we began to plan our assault.

_**Jackie POV**_

I didn't care if Ethan was hurt. I Witnessed him come up, get hurt, and _teleport _away. Yes, teleport. That must have been a plan of some sort. Oh well. We can handle it.

. . .

The next week went by fast. All of us trained, had fun, and hysterically laughed at Preston's butt getting kicked by Mitch's little sister, Crest. However, one day, a _huge_ mob invasion, headed by Isabella and the gang appeared.

**I like to torture :P Anyways, It's the weekend, and I'll post A LOT. I MEAN A LOT. I have three days off this week, as well, so YES! I will be writing this and my **_**Warriors**_** story. Sorry about the POV change, I thought it would give a faster pace to this part. And, I REALLY wanted to thank anybody and everybody who even looks at this story. I really extend my thanks to the reviewers. They make my day sometimes, having somebody compliment me. Thanks for everything, everybody reading! Signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AND IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Told you id upload more… I think… ONTO THE CHAPTER CUZ THERES NO REVIEWS TO RESPOND TO!**

Many mobs, headed by Team Dark, appeared.

"What the heck!?" I exclaimed. I'm pretty sure the others heard my screech or saw the giant EnderDragon in the sky. _Why all of these invasions?_ I thought. I saw everybody pour out to meet with all of them. However, they did not attack.

"I have a… proposal," said Isabella.

"What would _that_ be?" I hissed, and spat in her face.

"Give up, let us destroy this place, and let us kill you!" Isabella said with a smile.

"No," I seriously said, swiftly swiping my sword across her face. It left a pretty good would.

Holding it in pain, she ordered, "Attack!"

The large army charges towards us. I swear, every time we battled them, the mobs got smarter and smarter. We all engaged. Everyone was taking on multiple mobs at the same time. What we didn't see was the EnderDragon swooping down at me and Riley, who were battling back-to-back. He realized just in time to jump and not get injured. I, however, got cut pretty bad on the face.

"You okay?" he asked, concern filling his gaze.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. _He's really trying to be nice. Maybe we can be friends._

We hacked and slashed, receiving numerous wounds. However, the EnderDragon went to a different spot, ready to kill.

"Crest! Mitch!" I exclaimed, running towards them. "Move! The dragon!"

They seemed to hear me just in time to only get scratched. _My friends almost died._ I just realized, I was calling them my friends. I felt overwhelmed with happiness at this moment. That's when the EnderDragon came.

I didn't feel the cold, hard feeling of death, but felt and saw myself be carried into the air. Writhing, I managed to free myself, but with some deep wounds. The EnderDragon was really tough. I tried to float down, but it only slowed me slightly.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, realizing it was my time. Just the opposite, actually. I landed in water.

"What… how?" was all I could manage. That's when I saw Riley's hands up, seemingly keeping the water there. He was gaping at his own abilities.

"You… saved me," I mumbled. My mind just went haywire then.

_You know he's mean! Why talk to him and try and be friends? He'll deceive you! _One voice said.

_No he won't, _another said._ He's kind, and he really didn't mean all of that stuff._

It felt like a struggle between my heart and mind.

I guess it showed on my face though, because Riley came over and hugged me. That's when I realized it was over. Mob bodies littered the ground, and blood was scattered. _Mostly mob blood. Good,_ I thought.

Coming back to reality, I hugged him back. He was really comforting. I mean, like _really _comforting. Even though I saw it coming, my face burned up, and I was pretty sure I turned tomato-red. He pulled away, and I saw his face was red, too. _We can be flustered together._

Everybody regrouped. No one seemed to have serious injuries, so we just healed each other with bandages. Since that was at midday, people mobbed me with questions.

"What are we gonna do next?"

"Are we going to find their base and attack?"

"Everyone's is going to be fine, right?"

At one point, I just pushed them away and growled, "I'm thinking about something."

It was true, my emotions seemed to be having a battle. Trust or not trust, battle or not battle, try to leave, stay. It was frustrating thinking about all of these things. I walked to Yuki, Katz, Crest, and Riley, who were talking. I decided t ojoin the conversation.

"Yes! You're here, Jackie!" exclaimed Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"We were going to talk about what we did before we came here," she informed me. I could see a visible look of dread on Katz's face. _I wonder why…_ I thought. Being pulled back to reality, Yuki started talking.

"Before I was here," she started, "I lived on a farm, and worked really hard with my family. That's how I got really strong," she said, looking at me. "Anyways, I'm actually a sophomore, but I'm fourteen. The clarinets in the band really depend on me, and I work really hard to keep them motivated. I also did karate, received a black belt, and I teach some students I used to train with."

She seemed to be done with her back-story.

"How about Crest?" I suggested.

"Ok!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll go! As you know, I'm Mitch's little sister. But, it wasn't always that way. I was kind of, sort of… kidnapped I guess, but the people who did it were killed in a car crash and they found out Mitch was my brother. So, after that, I lived with him."

"I didn't know _that _happened," I mumbled, just audible. "It must be scary figuring out that your 'parents' aren't exactly related to you…"

"It was scary, but Mitch is really nice," she said.

"Moving on, Katz, why don't you tell us what happened before this?"

She was sweating horribly. I could read her face. Nervousness and fear are the emotions it showed. "I-I guess you can c-call my life p-pretty n-normal." She said. I knew it was a lie, but if she didn't want to tell anyone about it, it was fine. For now.

Before I could start talking, Riley began his story. "I was friends with Team Dark before we came here. I also ran a YouTube channel. Yea. Story over."

I could tell that they were surprised by the Team Dark thing. However, before they could comment, I started.

"Well, I was _bullied _by Team Dark. I wouldn't say Riley, he was forced to do it." I said that hollowly. "Basically the highlight of my life."

The conversation died out after that.

For the rest of the day, I dealt with people's problems, getting them settled and such. It actually happened for a week or so. In addition, there were some small attacks on the base. One night, I just couldn't take it.

_Dear Team Light, I am leaving for a little while. I might not come back. If I'm not back by one month's time, accept that I am never coming back and move on with life. Sincerely, Jackie._That's what the note said. I left it on my door, hoping someone would find it. The full moon was high. That would be good, I could keep track of a month and hopefully come back by then if I didn't die. With my armor, blocks, and abundance of food, I left into the unknown. Through the mountains, over streams, into caves. Wherever I went, I always felt the pure white eyes bore into me.

**You like? I hope :P And, I think I finally got the dashes to appear. This story has almost 1,000 views! Thanks everyone reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am a **_**complete **_**derp. Please excuse me whilst I go and cry in the corner.*cries in corner for a good few hours* I was reading over previous chapters, and I remembered the dog. **_**Also, NO MORE OCS.**_** I mean, I have a way to work them in, but, please stop, I feel bad when I don't include them. And also, If you have any, pm them to me, I might put them in another story of mine. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

**YoshiPuff625: I am very glad that you and Crystal are glad about Perston being in the story.**

**Volkaeno: Wow, thanks for saying all of that :D I'll find a way to incorporate her into the story, too. It's a secret *shushes everyone***

**ONTO THE STOREH**

I facepalmed. _Andy_, was all I had to think before leaving. I knew he was in Katz's backyard, but how freaking long was he there? Jinx and Andy must like each other_ a lot_… Anyways, I found him. He barked, and wagged his tail.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "Don't wake anyone up."

He seemed to obey. I gave him a raw steak, and moved on, him with me. Some mobs appeared, but us as a duo took them down.

"Why am I not even sleeping?" I mumbled to myself. Knowing that I would need to rest, I set up a wool tent, placed a bed inside, and fell blissfully into sleep.

_**RILEY POV**_

The sun shone through my windows as I awoke. It was a beautiful day. I already heard commotion outside, so I slipped into my armor and looked do see what was happening.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" I nonchalantly questioned.

"Read this," Katz told me. I took the note she pressed against me, and I read it.

It said, _Dear Team Light, I am leaving for a little while. I might not come back. If I'm not back in one month's time, accept that I am never coming back and move on with life. Sincerely, Jackie._

I froze in place.

"Katz, Crest, and Yuki, you are coming with me _right now_," I growled.

"Why?" they complained in unison.

"We're looking for her," I said.

"Do you really think that Jackie wouldn't keep her word?" questioned Katz.

"No."

"Then why are we going to look for her?"

Truth was, I had no idea. I felt something horrible is going to happen to her if she permanently leaves. I know that she hates me on the inside, and I truthfully want to be friends with her, but… I care.

"Come on, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'," I commanded.

The group followed me out as we said good bye and left Adam in charge. The only thing that kept replaying in my mind was, _What if she dies? What if she dies? What if she dies?_

_**JACKIE POV**_

I traveled for a few days until I came across a village. There was nobody there, however.

"Hello?" I yelled. No answer. The moon was high, however. _They must be sleeping_, I thought. Just then, a zombie horde appeared.

"They're coming!" I heard a small child wail from one of the houses.

"Shush, they're attracted by sound," who I was assuming was the mother said.

"The zombies won't survive if I can help it," I yelled. Andy barked his agreement. We leapt into battle, ready to defend the poor villagers.

"Ha!" I said triumphantly. These zombies seemed to not be under the control of Team Dark. They were average. They didn't have tactics, didn't move fast, and hadn't a clue about combat. It was too easy to decapitate the ones I fought. Andy just clawed the rest apart.

"Too easy," I mumbled. One villager came out, followed by the next, and the next. Soon, the whole village was out. I used an extra piece of paper I was carrying to wipe the blood off of my diamond sword.

"You saved our village!" one in a white robe said whilst walking up to me. "They have been terrorizing us for weeks! Thank you traveler!"

"Number one," I said, annoyed, "those mobs were _weak _compared to what I face every day. They aren't controlled by Team Dark. Number two, I am not a traveler. I am exploring. Team Light is my group, who is probably looking for me."

"It seems we are fortunate," the white-robed villager muttered, just audible.

"What are these 'controlled' mobs like?" a child, the same one that was wailing before, asked.

"They are faster, smarter, and stronger. I've taken down a Wither and severely damaged an EnderDragon before. Of course, one of my friends died in the Wither attack." My eyes teared up at the thought of seeing Husky laying helpless.

"Wow," was all the child could muster.

"What is your name?" asked the white-robed one. "Mine is Kevin."

"Mine is Jackie."

"Well, thank you, Jackie, for saving us. We owe you a debt that cannot be repayed."

"Best wishes, Kevin, and your village. Beware of Team Dark." That was my parting line. I left as the sun peaked above the horizon. I went from village to village, killing mobs outside of the reach of Team Dark and spreading the word. That's when the half-moon came.

_**YUKI POV**_

**(A/N: Yay! Other OC POVs now! An opportunity at last!)**

The four of us trudged through the woods, looking for a sign of Jackie. I wasn't sure why Riley wanted to look for her. He had a fire in his eyes I had never seen, filled with unreadable emotion. We also had that mage moment with Riley summoning water. I had no idea how that happened. Even Seto had no clue. Anyways, we ran into a village.

"Welcome!" one said. "I am Kevin, the leader of this village!"

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"We have a question," Inturrupted Riley. He wanted to cut straight to the point. "Has a girl named Jackie pass through here before?"

Realization hit Kevin's face. "Yes! A few nights ago, she came and saved us! I guess you are Team Light?"

"Yes," we said in unison. "How did you know?"

"She told us," Kevin laughed. "She figured you were looking for her."

"Why did she leave, then?" I heard Riley mumble. "Which way did she head?" he asked, louder.

"She went south."

"Thanks for your info," thanked Riley, running off. Crest, Katz, and I followed, unsure of what was to come.

_**JACKIE POV**_

_Oh crap…_ I thought. There was a clearing with five voices coming from it. They seemed to be having leisure time. At least I recognized three of the voices, Jordan, or CaptainSparklez, Tiffany, or ihasCupquake, and Devin, or Marriland. I was so used to this, I treated them like normal people by now. However, there were two unfamiliar people there. One had his back turned to me, but from what I could see, he had white spiky hair, like he just got out of bed, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was really thin and tall as well. The other had short, dirty blond hair with a standard t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They were just hanging around. However, the one with the jacket turned around, looking straight at me with amber eyes.

"Gah!" I said, a little too loud. Andy started growling. "Andy, stop! Don't growl."

My pooch stopped, but the boy unsheathed his sword, ready to attack me. I must have looked scared, but they all took out their weapons.

I stepped out from the shadows. "I really mean no harm, I just saw you and thought I would be friendly," I explained.

"So," Jordan said, "You just came to be friendly."

"Yes! You've got it! I also have a question," I started, "will you join my group? We're Team Light. I think some of your friends might be there."

"Is this persuasion, or are you telling the truth?" asked the one with the leather jacket.

"It's the truth!" I cried, getting just the tad bit annoyed. Which isn't good.

"Fine," he said. "I'm Arid, and these people are Jordan, Tiffany, Devin, and Kaen," he said, pointing to each person respectively.

"If you're gonna join, we need to go back," I said. "Oh, and I'm Jackie, the leader."

_I have these five with me now,_ I thought. _We might have a chance after all…_

**Got that done! I'm going to update all of my stories today, so be on the lookout! Im sorry about all the pov change, it was needed to explain everything. And, NO MORE NEW CHARACTERS! IVE INTRODUCED THEM ALL! NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS *laughs maniacly* Theres gonna be an update for every one twice hopefully on mah four day weekend. Signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with the next chapter! I may or may not have been addicted to Pixelmon for the past… however many days I have not updated… Sorry 'bout that! THIS STORY HAS HIT OVER 100 VIEWS! I never expected to get that many! Thanks everybody! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**crazykatz430: Just making sure you knew you didn't have to review all the time, feel free to do it as much as you want, anyone :D**

**YoshiPuff625: Stay alive there, I don't want to be responsible for murder…**

**Aciticzebra: I will work on that suggestion, thanks for telling me nicely, and not being rude about it :)**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_**JACKIE POV**_

"Here, follow me," I whispered, breaking the silence of the cold, crisp night. It was a third-quarter moon, the full one eminent, when I would make my return to the base. Now, before you say, "You ran away from your problems, you aren't a good person," number 1- I didn't run away, I got away for a little bit. And number 2- Did you see me run out of the gate? Anyways, the six of us had made our way back to the base a different way, through the mountains. We had seen a weird base, so we went to check it out.

"Hey, do you know what's here?" asked Kaen.

"No, I don't. Wish I did," I responded, panting.

We traveled ever so closer. Once it wasn't foggy anymore, I saw it. The white eyes.

"Everyone! Get down!" I whisper-yelled. It was Team Dark's base.

"I know you're there," I chilling voice said.

I started to shiver. _What's making me do this? It's a hot night,_ I thought.

"Everyone, get your weapons out," I commanded. They all pulled out their respective weapons. I took out my bow, which I had crafted on my journey. A large-scale fight was about to erupt.

I felt a very powerful, freezing breeze hit us from all directions. The wind seemed to even be distorting the light from the moon, causing it to become a swirl.

"Push forward!" I yelled. "We're gonna get to the base!"

Everyone moved towards the base. It was a slow process, but we eventually made it. I busted into the building, ready to fight. I horde of spiders bombarded me. They were the really powerful kind. They even seemed to be stronger than the others. I suffered some sort of poison damage, but the others came in, and we quickly finished off the horde with no serious injuries.

"Guys, just so you know, this is Team Dark's base and we're storming it solo," I reminded my friends.

"Yea. We'll crush them," said Devin.

"Okay. We'll split up. Kaen and Arid, go with each other, Jordan and Tiffany, you go with each other, too, and I'll go with Devin."

We split up. My plan was to conquer this place and render them useless. It was _very _close to our base, and they had it on high ground. Anyways, we faced tons of zombies and skeletons.

"Hey, you okay?" Devin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied. Truth was, I had cuts all over me, and they stung, but they wouldn't get in my way. The mobs put up relentless fights. We had trouble taking out the last of the creepers, but we sufficed.

Running down an eerily empty corridor, I saw a light. And heard footsteps behind us. I disregarded the footsteps for some odd reason. There was a light at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, you see that?" I asked.

"Yea, is that the center?"

"Probably, let's check it out anyways."

What was there was something I didn't expect.

"Oh… what?!" How did you capture them?!" I was raging, a lot. They had my friends, Yuki, Crest, and Katz.

"Where's Riley?" I shouted.

"He… I don't know…" said Crest.

"I'm going o free you guys. Devin, stay there and fight _anything_ or _anyone _who comes in, okay?"

Devin nodded, and I went to free my friends.

"I… uhhh… don't know how to pick a lock…" I said sheepishly. The three were in a cage, locked in. They all looked at me, angry.

_They are inhumane, _said the voice in my head.

_No duh,_ I replied. _My friends are in a freaking animal cage!_

_Just… focus that's all I can tell you._

_ Focus on what? Can you answer me?!_

The voice disappeared. I sighed.

"I'll just _focus,_" I mumbled. I didn't expect what happened.

"Holy Notch, _what happened to my hand?!_" I exclaimed. It was on fire. I had an Idea, though. I put my hand to the iron lock, and melted it away.

"How did I just do that?" I asked nobody in particular.

I heard the footsteps again.

And again.

And again.

Until the person I hoped it would never be popped out of the corridor.

"Jackie," she said, calmly. She had a wither and two Ender Dragons with her. **(A/N: the hallway is really big.)**

"Isabella," I growled.

I saw more people come out of the hallways. My friends, then Ethan, Travis, and Rob. _Where's Seth? _I thought, even though I was happy he wasn't there.

She held up her sword, and the three bosses dived.

_**RILEY POV**_

"There's the base!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I put my hand over my mouth, but it seemed no one or nothing heard my voice. I sighed. My friends had been captured by my five "friends". They must have been in some sort of trouble.

"No duh," I muttered to myself, being careful about the volume of my normally loud voice. I was being stealthy with the base, trying not to alert anything. When I got close enough, I felt a drop in temperature. It chilled me to the bone. I took a quick step inside, surprisingly not greeted by monsters. That chilled me even more.

_Something could be… happening to them._

That sped me up. Soon, I was taking long strides down the large corridors, silence clawing at the air. My feet never made a sound when I walked. Anyways, I saw some light with large shadows ahead of me, and muffled voices. I sped up even more, knowing everyone was there. As one of the shadows shifted, the other disappeared, apparently swooping, I heard a collective gasp, and a battle cry.

_That's…!_

I became over-joyed. The one person who I was searching for the past moon was in that room. I burst in, seeing a horrific scene unfold before me. Crest was having a bow battle with Travis, Ethan and Yuki were clashing swords, and Katz was dodging attacks from Rob. Jackie was shooting at Isabella, who was strafing with a sword. Two Ender Dragons and a wither were fighting with some people I know, and I few I didn't. This was a total mad-house. I decided to creep around and hit Isabella from behind. She wouldn't expect it. However, a weight dropped on me.

I cried out, rolling over to strike whoever it was. I was met with burning white eyes.

"Haha, you weren't expecting _that, _were you?" he tauntingly said. I saw from the corner of my eye that Isabella had reached Jackie and the two were clashing swords, creating many sparks. I was laying on my back, Seth, or Herobrine, whatever you want to call him, pinning me down. I think someone saw, however. They toppled him over, leaving their opponent why they had left her. The person who had gotten him off of me was Jackie.

"You okay?" she asked me as I got helped up.

"Yea, I'm good."

I saw one of the Ender Dragons fall, and the other three seemed to be winning their battles. The room was a chaotic mess for sure.

"Retreat!" I heard Isabella's voice ring out across the room. "Retreat!"

Everything was out of the room in five seconds flat. I saw all of us regrouping inside of the base. Crest, Yuki, and Katz were panting, coming to the middle. The new YouTubers, as I had deducted them to be, made their way to the center, also. Jackie had conflicting emotions, I could tell. She might have been thinking about something…

"Everyone. Out. Now." She said it with a waver to her voice.

We didn't question it. Everyone was out faster than a creeper could explode. Ironically, as we pulled away, towards our own base, theirs exploded.

"Self-destruct…" I heard Jackie mutter.

"Hey," I weakly addressed her.

"What." She replied, annoyed, sad…

"I think I need to talk to you tonight…"

"Yea. Me too."

We walked home in silence, and when we got back, I followed Jackie to a secluded place in the forest.

_**JACKIE POV**_

"What did you need?" I asked as we both sat down on a rock.

I was on the verge of letting it all out. I had… mixed emotions, you could say. One side of me still held a grudge, but the other was forgiving.

"I just wanted to… clear some things up," explained Riley.

Oh great. Just what I needed.

"I never, _ever_meant to do anything to harm you. I was really forced. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

I just broke down at this point. I let the tears come, and I moved closer to Riley. He held me close. We had really matured, trapped inside of this blocky game. I kept them coming. He kept me comforted. We were in this position for a long time, him having his arm wrapped around me, and me crying. I stopped, but I stayed in the same position, leaning against Riley. It felt like I was there forever, and I wanted to stay forever. However, I saw the moon, glittering through the trees. It was like streamers falling through the branches. I knew that the side of me that held grudges against Riley had weakened tonight, but has not completely vanished yet. I still had my doubts. He wasn't completely trusted by me yet. Something still had to happen for him to prove himself to me.

**Well… yay something exciting! Just fyi, I know people have been wondering this… my real name is the main character's one… I'm really unorigional… mArF. Anyways, if anyone has Pixelmon, and goes on .net (NOT MY OWN SERVER, IT IS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE, THE WEBSITE IS ) and you see Guineapig126 on, feel free to say hi! Just thought I'd shout that out :D Signing out! **


End file.
